


Merciful Darkness

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars, Cody Has The Braincell, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Death, Gen, Honor, Minor Character Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Possible Character Death, Self-Sacrifice, Slavery, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: There was a divine fury in the young man’s eyes. Rage and pain that gave him strength to protect the weak. There was a haughty pride to his stance, and a hunger in his eyes; this was a man with no qualms about slitting his enemies’ throats in their sleep.Looking at Anakin, Obi-Wan wondered how the Republic could have failed the galaxy so badly as to create someone like him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Merciful Darkness

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he studied the holo-map. 

“There.” He said pointing to a planet, “We can do repairs there.”

“Tatooine?” Rex asked, confused. 

“Tatooine is Hutt Space.” Cody protested. 

“We don’t have much of an option at this point, and we will be able to get the parts we need to fix the hyperdrive on Tatooine.” Obi-Wan said firmly. 

_The Negotiator_ was none-too-gently guided to a landing in the desert sands. The second Obi-Wan stepped out of the ship, flanked Rex and Cody, the heat assaulted him. But something  _more_ clung to the air, sticky and cold, and burning lava all at once.

“Let’s get this over with; we’re already behind schedule.” Cody said. Obi-Wan didn’t acknowledge the clone commander. He had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Anakin was  _pissed_ . His heartbeat thrummed in his ears, his skin felt hotter than the suns in the sky, the pit of his stomach was colder than carbonite. He glared at the slavers who had  _dared_ to step foot in  _his_ town, with the intention of kidnapping  _his_ friends and selling them back to Jabba. 

Anakin drew his blaster. One of the slavers began begging for his life, for mercy. Anakin paid no attention to his pleading. Within moments all seven lay dead in the burning sand. 

Anakin felt  _something_ at the edge of his senses, like the phantom sensation of a finger trailing down his spine. There was a chill in the air despite the midday heat from the twin suns high above. 

“I have a bad feeling about this...”


End file.
